board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Character in DC
Best Character in DC '''is the latest contest run by user Snake5555555555. Each day, ten characters from all over the DC Universe are featured, and top three most voted on characters advance. Official Introduction Hello Board 8, and welcome to my next topic series: '''Best Character in DC. In lieu of reviving the Best Character in Marvel series, I will instead be bringing you the wonderfully hard choice of choosing the best character in DC every day. This series will include characters from all corners of the DC Universe, including mainstream characters, New 52 characters, Elseworlds characters, and characters from Fables, Watchmen, and the Vertigo imprint. Original characters from such shows as Arrow will also be making appearances. I know for a fact that DC has a large fanbase on this board, even more than Marvel I think. So, I hope everybody enjoys this new series. Winners Day 1 1. Batman (60.47%, 26 votes) 2. The Riddler (16.28%, 7 votes) 3. Lois Lane (6.98%, 3 votes) Day 2 1. Superman (Clark Kent) (42.31%, 11 votes) 2. Red Hood (Jason Todd) (30.77%, 8 votes) 3. Azrael (Michael Lane) (7.69%, 2 votes) 3. Big Barda (7.69%, 2 votes) 3. Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) (7.69%, 2 votes) Day 3 1. Deathstroke (35.48%, 11 votes) 2. Green Arrow (29.03%, 9 votes) 3. Terra (9.68%, 3 votes) Day 4 1. Wonder Woman (24.24%, 8 votes) 2. Starfire (24.24%, 8 votes) 3. Kid Flash (15.15%, 5 votes) Day 5 1. Harley Quinn (47.22%, 17 votes) 2. Flash (Barry Allen) (22.22%, 8 votes) T3. Doomsday (8.33%, 3 votes) T3. Great White Shark (8.33%, 3 votes) Day 6 1. Joker (54.55%, 18 votes) 2. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (18.18%, 6 votes) T3. Amazo (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Shado (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Sasha Bordeaux (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Catgirl (Kitrina Falcone) (6.06%, 2 votes) Day 7 1. Catwoman (44.44%, 12 votes) 2, Flash (Wally West) (40.74%, 11 votes) 3. Accomplished Perfect Physician (Yao Fei) (7.41%, 2 votes) Day 8 1. Killer Croc (29.63%, 8 votes) 2. Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (25.93%, 7 votes) 3. Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) (18.52%, 5 votes) Day 9 1. Aquaman (44.44%, 16 votes) 2. Robin (Damian Wayne) (19.44%, 7 votes) 3. Bigby Wolf (13.89%, 5 votes) Day 10 1. Martian Manhunter (40.54%, 15 votes) 2. V (16.22%, 6 votes) 3. The Hood (13.51%, 5 votes) Day 11 1. Batman (Terry McGinnis) (25.64%, 10 votes) T2. Booster Gold (12.82%, 5 votes) T2. Deadshot (12.82%, 5 votes) Day 12 T1. Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (28.57%, 10 votes) T1. Ra's al Ghul (28.57%, 10 votes) 2. Larfleeze (14.29%, 5 votes) Day 13 1. Zatanna Zatara (38.24%, 13 votes) 2. Amanda Waller (17.65%, 6 votes) T3. Black Mask (Roman Sionis) (14.71%, 5 votes) T3. Onomatopoeia (14.71%, 5 votes) Day 14 1. Raven (39.13%, 9 votes) 2. Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) (21.74%, 5 votes) 3. Captain Marvel (17.39%, 4 votes) Day 15 1. Darkseid (61.54%, 16 votes) 2. John Constantine (15.38%, 4 votes) 3. Humpty Dumpty (7.69%, 2 votes) Day 16 1. Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) (38.71%, 12 votes) 2. Red Robin (Tim Drake) (25.81%, 8 votes) T3. Black Bat (9.68%, 3 votes) T3. Lord Helspont (9.68%, 3 votes) T3. Hawk (Hank Hall) (9.68%, 3 votes) Day 17 1. Poison Ivy (38.46%, 10 votes) 2. Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) (34.62%, 9 votes) 3. Flash (Jay Garrick) (19.23%, 5 votes) Day 18 1. Animal Man (40.63%, 13 votes) 2. Sandman (Dream) (21.88%, 7 votes) 3. Cluemaster (12.5%, 4 votes) Day 19 1. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) (48.15%, 13 votes) T2. Atom (Ray Palmer) (18.52%, 5 votes) T2. Sandman (Wesley Dodds) (18.52%, 5 votes) Day 20 T1.Lex Luthor (37.93%, 11 votes) T1. Alfred Pennyworth (37.93%, 11 votes) 3. Hawkman (Carter Hall) (13.79%. 4 votes) Day 21 1. Mr. Freeze (36%, 9 votes) 2. Sinestro (16%, 4 votes) T3. Power Girl (12%, 3 votes) T3. Mon-El (12%, 3 votes) Day 22 1. Two-Face (58.33%, 14 votes) 2. Hourman (Rick Tyler) (12.5%, 3 votes) T3. Mister Miracle (Scott Free) (8.33%, 2 votes) T3. Jeannette (8.33%, 2 votes) Day 23 1. Supergirl (37.5%, 9 votes) 2. James Gordon (16.67%, 4 votes) T3. Jimmy Olsen (12.5%, 3 votes) T3. Egghead (12.5%, 3 votes) Day 24 1. Cyborg (39.13%, 9 votes) 2. Grant Morrison (17.39%, 4 votes) T3. Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) (13.04%, 3 votes) T3. Wildfire (13.04%, 3 votes) Day 25 1. Beast Boy (34.48%, 10 votes) 2. Green Lantern (John Stewart) (27.59%, 8 votes) 3. Dex-Starr (20.69%, 6 votes) Day 26 1. Batwoman (Kate Kane) (30%, 6 votes) 2. Hush (25%, 5 votes) T3. Superman (Kingdom Come) (10%, 2 votes) T3. Wardog (10%, 2 votes) Day 27 1. Penguin (54.55%, 12 votes) 2. Spectre (Aztar) (22.73%, 5 votes) 3. Boy Blue (Fables) (9.09%, 2 votes) Day 28 1. Calendar Man (41.67%, 10 votes) 2. Cosmic Boy (16.67%, 4 votes) 3. Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) (16.67%, 4 votes) Day 29 1. Elongated Man (38.1%, 8 votes) 2. Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) (28.57%, 6 votes) 3. Adam Strange (14.29%, 3 votes) Day 30 3. Bizarro (48%, 12 votes) 2. Scar (16%, 4 votes) 1. Ultra Boy (12%, 3 votes) Day 31 T1. Apollo (StormWatch) (23.08%, 3 votes) T1. Apollo (Greek God) (23.08%, 3 votes) T2. Apollo (Amalgam - Cyclops/Ray) (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Apollo (Harvey Dent) (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 32 1. Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) (36.84%, 7 votes) T2. Plastic Man (15.79%, 3 votes) T2. Harvey Bullock (15.79%, 3 votes) T2. Dark Claw (Amalgam - Wolverine/Batman) (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 33 1. Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) (31.58%, 6 votes) 2. Brainiac (Vril Dox) (21.05%, 4 votes) 3. Arseface (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 34 1. Krypto the Superdog (33.33%, 7 votes) 2. Proinsias Cassidy (14.29%, 3 votes) T3. Sgt. Rock (9.52%, 2 votes T3. El Diablo (Chato Santana) (9.52%, 2 votes) T3. Francine Langstrom (9.52%, 2 votes) T3. Firefist (Lyle Byrnes) (9.52%, 2 votes) Day 35 1. Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) (27.78%, 5 votes) T2. Captain Atom (16.67%, 3 votes) T2. Starman (Jack Knight) (16.67%, 3 votes) Day 36 1. Doctor Death (Karl Hellfern) (31.25%, 5 votes) 2. Ampersand (Y: The Last Man) (25%, 4 votes) 3. Lightning Lass (12.5%, 2 votes) Day 37 1. Scarecrow (42.86%, 12 votes) 2. Steel (John Henry Irons) (21.43%, 6 votes) 3. Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) (14.29%, 4 votes) Losers #Professor Ivo #Copperhead #Arsenal (Roy Harper) #Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) #Felicity Smoak #John Diggle #Superboy #Pandora #Donna Troy #Brother Blood IX #Isis (Catwoman's Cat) #Black Mask (Jeremiah Arkham) #McKenna Hall #Trigon #Paul Moses #Dark Ranger (Johnny Riley) #Malcolm Merlyn #Wintergreen #Ravager (Rose Wilson) #Thomas Wayne #Black Flash #Bunker #Etrigan the Demon #KGBeast #Presence #Simon Hurt #Black Hand (William Hand) #Adeline Kane #Electrocutioner #Joe Chill #Firestorm #Riot #Red Tornado #Kid Amazo #Isabel Rochev #Huntress (Helena Wayne) #Batwing (Lucas Fox) #Ares #Atrocitus #Jade #King Kraken #Lucifer Morningstar #Richard Dragon #Dollmaker #Nyssa Raatko #Divine #Dodger #James Gordon Jr. #Knight (Cyril Sheldrake) #Metamorpho #Robin John Blake #Metamorpho #Albert Falcone #David Cain #Batman Japan #Bronze Tiger #Lilith Clay #Mongul I #Red X #Sandra Hawke #Vicki Vale #Arella (Angela Roth) #Prometheus #Yuga Khan #Cyborg Superman #Hugo Strange #Jezebel Jet #King Shark #Nocturna #Yo-Yo #Ravager (Wade LaFarge) #Black Manta #Brainiac 5 #Danny the Street Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) (11.43%, 4 votes) Isis (Catwoman's Cat) (11.43%, 4 votes) Black Mask (Jeremiah Arkham) (2.86%, 1 votes) McKenna Hall (2.86%, 1 votes) Trigon (0%, 0 votes) Paul Moses (0%, 0 votes) Dark Ranger (Johnny Riley) (0%, 0 votes) The Shade (Richard Swift) (5.88%, 2 votes) Batzarro (5.88%, 2 votes) Jericho (2.94%, 1 votes) Agent Axis (0%, 0 votes) David Graves (0%, 0 votes) Yuga Khan (0%, 0 votes) Doomslayer (8.7%, 2 votes) Red Lantern (Bleez) (8.7%, 2 votes) Hemo-Goblin (4.35%, 1 votes) Nightrunner (0%, 0 votes) Snow White (0%, 0 votes) China White (0%, 0 votes) Libra (0%, 0 votes) Hourman (Rex Tyler) (3.85%, 1 vote) Sin (3.85%, 1 votes) Hooded Justice (3.85%, 1 vote) Linda Park (3.85%, 1 votes) Biis (0%, 0 votes) Chemo (0%, 0 votes) Saiko (0%, 0 votes) Bolphunga the Unrelenting (3.23%, 1 votes) Sofia Falcone (3.23%, 1 votes) Ravager (Grant Wilson) (0%, 0 votes) Tweedledum/Tweedledee (0%, 0 votes) Tomcat (0%, 0 votes) Deathstorm (7.69%, 2 votes) Rose Red (0%, 0 votes) Martha Wayne (0%, 0 votes) Brutale (0%, 0 votes) Natasha Irons (0%, 0 votes) Stealth (0%, 0 votes) Jean Loring (0%, 0 votes) Quincy Sharp (9.38%, 3 votes) Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) (6.25%, 2 votes) Green Lantern (Simon Baz) (3.13%, 1 votes) Agent Philip Graves (3.13%, 1 votes) Catherine Cobert (3.13%, 1 votes) The Key (0%, 0 votes) Kristen Kramer (0%, 0 votes) Perry White (3.7%, 1 votes) Nora Allen (3.7%, 1 votes) Equinox (Brave and the Bold) (3.7%, 1 votes) King of Tears (3.7%, 1 votes) Jonni Thunder (0%, 0 votes) Johnny Sorrow (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Polaris (John Nichol) (0%, 0 votes) Mr. Zsasz (10.34%, 3 votes) The Tarantula (Crossart) (0%, 0 votes) Kalista (0%, 0 votes) Radiant, Spirit of Mercy (0%, 0 votes) Ibis the Invincible (0%, 0 votes) Kestrel (0%, 0 votes) Lori Lemaris (0%, 0 votes) Brainiac 5 (10.26%, 4 votes) Danny the Street (7.69%, 3 votes) Preacher (Jesse Custer) (8%, 2 votes) The Question (Vic Sage) (8%, 2 votes) Elijah Snow (4%, 1 vote) Lionel Luther (4%, 1 votes) Saint Walker (0%, 0 votes) Green Lantern (Ermey) (0%, 0 votes) Nekron (4.17%, 1 vote) A-Mortal (4.17%, 1 votes) Gearhead (4.17%, 1 votes) Silver St. Cloud (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Diehard (0%, 0 votes) Patty Spivot (0%, 0 votes) Timber Wolf (8.33%, 2 votes) Spider Jerusalem (8.33%, 2 votes) Bethany Snow (4.17%, 1 votes) Chlorophyll Kid (0%, 0 votes) Demeter (0%, 0 votes) Karma (0%, 0 votes) Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (4.35%, 1 vote) All-Beard (4.35%, 1 votes) Red Dart (0%, 0 votes) Mogo (8.7%, 2 votes) Brazen Man (0%, 0 votes) Carol Erikson (0%, 0 votes) Ten-Eyed Man (6.9%, 2 votes) Shadow Thief (6.9%, 2 votes) Jonathan Kent (0%, 0 votes) Lana Lang (3.45%, 1 votes) Fun Haus (0%, 0 votes) Dragon King (0%, 0 votes) Mr. Jupiter (0%, 0 votes) Saturn Girl (5%, 1 vote) Martha Kent (5%, 1 vote) Hitman (Tommy Monaghan) (5%, 1 vote) Louie the Lilac (5%, 1 vote) The Extremist (Judy Sullivan) (5%, 1 vote) Jeb Friedman (0%, 0 votes) Lightning Lad (4.55%, 1 vote) Vartox (4.55%, 1 vote) Loser (4.55%, 1 vote) Relok Hag (0%, 0 votes) Rock (0%, 0 votes) Doc Scary (0%, 0 votes) Firebomb (0%, 0 votes) Maxwell Lord IV (12.5%, 3 votes) Count Vertigo (8.33%, 2 votes) Firebrand (Alex Sanchez) (4.17%, 1 votes) Sofia Cordón (0%, 0 votes) Doc Wackey (0%, 0 votes) Long Tom (0%, 0 votes) Luki Lo (0%, 0 votes) Tempest (8%, 2 votes) Gwen Dylan (I, Zombie) (8%, 2 votes) Chameleon Boy (4%, 1 vote) Inquisitor (4%, 1 vote) Famous Bobby (0%, 0 votes) Mockingbird (Carlo di Rienzi) (0%, 0 votes) Aspirant First Class Vay (0%, 0 votes) Bat-Mite (9.52%, 2 votes) Bug (Bernard Bonner) (4.76%, 1 vote) Big Don Drummond (4.76%, 1 votes) Bookworm ('60s Batman) (0%, 0 votes) Gates (0%, 0 votes) Dyn-Xe (0%, 0 votes) Charioteer (0%, 0 votes) Apollo (Roman God) (7.69%, 1 vote) The Ray (Ray Terrill) (7.69%, 1 votes) Sun King (7.69%, 1 vote) Apollo (Legion of Super-Heroes Villain) (0%, 0 votes) Sun Boy (0%, 0 votes) Rising Sun (0%, 0 votes) Abigail Arcane (5.26%, 1 vote) Green Error (5.26%, 1 vote) Animal Master (5.26%, 1 vote) Anti-Monitor (0%, 0 votes) Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) (0%, 0 votes) Rictus (0%, 0 votes) Razerkut (10.53%, 2 votes) Steve Trevor (5.26%, 1 vote) The Fiddler (5.26%, 1 vote) Tulip O'Hare (5.26%, 1 vote) Nina Mazursky (5.26%, 1 vote) Brande (0%, 0 votes) Sunburst (Takeo Sato) (0, 0 votes) Phantom Girl (4.76 %, 1 vote) The Blood Jihad (4.76%, 1 vote) Arkillo (4.76%, 1 vote) Titano (0%, 0 votes) Frau Totenkinder (11.11%, 2 votes) Hippolyta (11.11%, 2 votes) Jester (Cord Dexter Lemoyne) (11.11%, 2 votes) Nighthawk (5.56%, 1 vote) Doctor Psycho (0%, 0 votes) John Pemberton (0%, 0 votes) Tala (0%, 0 votes) Shrinking Violet (6.25%, 1 vote) Duplicate Damsel (6.25%, 1 vote) Taboo (6.25%, 1 vote) Alan Ladd (6.25%, 1 vote) Helen Jordan (0%, 0 votes) Geo-Mancer (6.25%, 1 vote) Green Lantern (Thormon Tox) (0%, 0 votes) Black Lightning (7.14%, 2 votes) Maxine Gibson (7.14%, 2 votes) Leatherface (7.14%, 2 votes) Ophidian (0%, 0 votes) Titan (Darkseid's Elite) (0%, 0 votes) Arnold Flass (0%, 0 votes) Geode (0%, 0 votes) Category:User Projects Category:Contests